All An Accident
by 1seddiefan
Summary: All it takes is one mistake, accidental or not, to alter the course of someone's life. To Tommy, he hit rock bottom when his dad died, he got kicked out of the sanctuary for his dad dying, and having the person that Tommy thought loved him, slip away from him. However, a year later, it may prove to be that it may be all that 10K needed. Two-shot. Warning: some slash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Warning: hints of slash.

I know 10K is straight, but I made him bi for story's sake.

I was listening to Part That's Holding On and Yours Again by Red, which made me write this.

* * *

Tommy lied on his side, facing the wall. He replayed the argument from two days earlier. His boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, Jason, they never clarified on if they were broken up, had stormed away from him.

He noticed how they've been fighting a lot lately. He couldn't remember what the fight was about. He vaguely remembered that it had something to do with Heather, a girl that Tommy could've swore who Jason was flirting with.

Not that he blamed them both, Jason was hot. He had shaggy brown hair, was tall, tanned, and is a bit muscular. Heather was hot too. She was tall, had long blonde hair, tan, and she knew how to kick ass.

He remembered the last time he and Jason had touched, which was four days ago.

* * *

 _Tommy was punching the practice dummy. Jason and Heather had stumbled upon him, they were laughing about something. Tommy felt like he had stumbled upon a hole and fell in it._

" _A good punch needs a good foundation," Heather said. She helped him with a stance, and Tommy wanted to tell her that he didn't need her help with throwing punches. He decided that it would be best to leave before he and Jason start arguing._

" _Don't mind me. I was just leaving." Tommy lied, after being there for about five minutes._

" _You can stay." Jason offered and_ _Tommy shook his head. He didn't want to see them flirt with each other and ignore him. He couldn't hate Heather, she was nice and helpful._

 _Tommy walked past them and felt Jason's fingers brush against his arm. He wasn't sure if that was an accident or Jason did that on purpose._

* * *

Heather and Jason were getting closer.

He saw it before he left to find supplies with his dad and saw it once he came back.

He knew when he and Jason hadn't even kissed, hugged, or even cuddled in front of the campfire in two weeks. Last week he tried to kiss Jason, who pulled back, and that was one of the nails in the coffin.

Tommy wondered what to do, if his parents were alive, they'll try to help him figure out something. He could always talk to him again, but he knew that would lead to another pointless argument. He came back from the campfires a few minutes ago, hoping to sleep before he left.

* * *

 _Tommy was sitting by the campfire all alone, staring at it. He looked to see Jason and Heather were sitting by their own campfire, talking and laughing._

 _Tommy looked at the fire and wiped the tear away. He gave it all, trying to hold onto Jason, but Jason was already fading. He held on to a sliver of hope that Jason would come back to him, but he knew it was useless. Jason already found someone else and midnight was when he can leave Jason, to allow him to throw himself at Heather._

" _Are you okay?" It was a girl about twelve years old who asked._

 _Tommy was sure her name was Taylor and_ _whispered_ , " _No."_

 _Taylor sounded curious, "What's wrong?"_

 _He realized that maybe it will be healthier to confine in someone, even if that person was twelve._ " _Jason and I...we broke up."_

" _Oh." Taylor replied, sounding deflated. "Why?"_

 _Tommy shrugged,_ " _He stopped loving me."_

 _Taylor asked, "Want me to go yell at him for you?"_

 _He shook his head and said,_ _"No._ _I think I'll just go to bed."_

* * *

Tommy looked at the top bunk bed and felt like the blackness was staring back at him. He didn't want to let go of Jason and he wanted to feel loved again. He had hoped that Jason was going to be there for him when he came back to the camp crying, without his dad, but he wasn't. He wondered when Jason stopped loving him.

He whispered out loud, "When?"

"When what?" Jason asked and Tommy gripped the blanket. He hated when Jason went full ninja on him because he didn't even hear the door open.

"When will I see my parents again?" Tommy replied. It was half of the truth.

"Don't…don't think about stuff like that. I don't want to lose you." Jason said, sounding hurt at the thought.

 _You already lost me two weeks ago._ Tommy thought and said, "Okay." He admitted that they broke up and it was like a slap to the face. "How's Heather doing?" There was some moving around and Tommy didn't dare to look to see what was going on.

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"I thought you two were good friends," Tommy asked.

Jason sounded confused when he said, "We are."

"I was wondering how she was doing," Tommy replied. He pulled the blanket up higher to hide the fact that he wasn't wearing pajamas, but regular clothes.

"She's doing fine," Jason replied.

Tommy couldn't help but smile despite his heart breaking. "If we weren't dating, I would say that you two would make an ass-kicking couple."

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"That you and Heather would make an awesome couple if we weren't dating," Tommy replied. "What's so confusing about that?"

"It sounds like you're telling me to date Heather," Jason replied.

Tommy could feel an argument forming and rubbed his forehead. "Let's just go one day without fighting." He didn't want his last memory of Jason to be arguing.

"Yeah," Jason replied. There was silence and Tommy hoped he can fall asleep. "Night."

"Night," Tommy replied. There was silence and some moving around. Tommy hoped Jason was asleep already and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

A light woke Tommy up and he rubbed his eyes. He had to be very quiet before he accidentally wakes up Jason and it turns into a whole other argument that he didn't want to deal with at the Ungodly Hour. He got out of bed and pulled the backpack out from underneath the bed.

Tommy considered kissing Jason on the cheek goodbye but decided not to. He went to the door and looked back. Some small part of Tommy didn't want to leave, but he knew that it was a rule among the Sanctuarium. He left the cabin.

The man, Clive, showed no mercy when he shined the light in Tommy's face. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty."

"Cut it out, you could've given me E. Coli with that thing," Tommy whispered. He didn't want Jason to wake up to see him leaving.

"Let's go," Clive said. Tommy followed him as Clive led him to the weapons shed.

"Accidents happen," Tommy replied. No one was there to prove that he didn't mean to turn his back on his dad for a split second before…he will not think about it. He lost his parents, he lost Jason to Heather, he lost his home before the zombies showed up, and he lost his second home to an accident that he could've prevented.

He realized that he was crying and Clive was awkwardly hugging him. It was kind of surprising, considering that Clive's nickname was 'Stone-Hearted Bastard.'

"I know that you'll live," Clive said. He had faith in the seventeen year old boy on surviving out there; he was an excellent shooter. He took pity on the boy, they didn't kick out teenagers. Hell, they never even kicked out a teenager before, but this one was a special case. "Pick your weapon and let's go."

"Accidents happen," Tommy repeated.

"I know. I believe you," Clive said. "Now hurry up."

"You know, you're not Stone-Hearted like they all say," Tommy replied.

"Thanks. Now, stop crying solider. Wipe your tears away. There will be no crying out there," Clive said. He never saw a teenager looked so defeated before.

Tommy wiped his tears away and picked out the rifle.

* * *

A/N: Again, I know 10K is straight, please don't flame it. It's my first fanfic in this area and I haven't seen the show in a while, so he may be out of character.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here you go aGirlWhoSleeps. Your review kept me from deleting this.

* * *

Summary: Sometimes, having a year to think about past mistakes can prove to be a good thing.

* * *

A year had passed since 10K had left Sanctuarium, the sanctuary like camp. The camp was home and a training ground to survivors. There was a rule among the camp that people who messed up, like getting their partner killed, was usually kicked out. That happened to 10K.

Now, he thought about his ex-boyfriend, Jason. Jason lost him when he grew closer to Heather.

10K thought about it again, maybe he was the one who lost him. He decided to not think about it and focus on the fact that he was out of Sanctuarium and fighting hordes of zombies.

10K remembered that Sanctuarium was like five blocks away and he hoped that they wouldn't gatecrash the camp.

He heard a thump and turned around. A stick was protruding through a now fallen zombie. He hesitated, hoping that it was some other archer, and not his ex. He pulled the arrow out and noticed that it was a dark blue arrow; Jason's trend mark.

10K wasn't sure what was more embarrassing; almost dying in the same fashion like his dad or being saved by your ex-boyfriend?

"Are you okay?" Warren asked, looking worried. Doc looked confused too.

"I'm fine," He replied. He really wanted to get out of there before Jason meets them, and get them to visit the camp. Everyone knew that once you get kicked out, you're not allowed back in. "Let's go."

"There could be some survivors around," Cassandra replied.

10K really didn't want to run into Jason and his partner. "I think we should go."

"What's the rush?" Warren asked, looking at 10K.

He wasn't sure how they would take it if he explained everything, especially by telling them that he's trying to avoid his ex. He decided, now or never.

"Can I have my arrow back?" Jason demanded and 10K never felt relieved at hearing his voice. 10K turned around, forced a smile, and held out the arrow. Jason looked a little disturbed, but grabbed the arrow.

* * *

Now that was how 10K found himself, staring at the campfire. Warren, Doc, Cassandra, and Murphy were talking to people. They were talking about their adventures out in the real world. Nobody was going near him, however, he felt eyes on him.

He looked up, but everyone pretended to be busy. It was kind of funny, how he wanted someone to pay attention to him, but now he wanted them to stop paying attention to him. Now people are avoiding him like he was a zombie.

"It was an accident," he growled out to himself.

"What was an accident?" Jason asked, sitting next to him.

10K winced, "The whole thing with me leaving." He was sure that everyone knew the story.

"Oh yeah, that." Jason replied and looked at the fire. The silence weighed down on them.

He looked at Jason. His hair was a little longer, he looked tired, and his blue eyes looked like they held anger, sadness, and regret.

"I'm sorry," 10K replied.

Jason frowned, "For what?"

He continued, "For leaving without telling you."

"I didn't give you a choice," Jason replied.

"I should've told you anyway," 10K said.

Jason shrugged, "I should've at least talked you."

10K was positive that it would be useless to talk about all of their issues, when he's leaving tomorrow. "I'm supposed to leave tomorrow."

There was disappointment in Jason's voice, "Why?"

"I'm not supposed to return and there's Murphy. We're supposed to take him to California. Also, I'm sure that he freaks out the kids," 10K explained.

Jason nodded, "Yeah." He looked at Murphy. "He looks like the lovechild between a human and a zombie."

10K nodded and chuckled. "Yeah, he's the only one that might have a cure." Jason nodded. "Where's Heather? I haven't seen her around."

Jason shrugged. "I stopped talking to her after we realized you got kicked out." He didn't want to explain how he accused Heather of being the one that caused Tommy to leave.

"Which was when?" 10K asked curious.

"The morning after you left," Jason said.

"Oh," 10K replied. He noticed how Doc, Cassandra, Warren, and Murphy were looking at them. They looked away and he knew he was going to get asked a bunch of questions, after they leave. "I'm going to bed, long day tomorrow." He went to the cabin that he once shared with Jason and Jason followed him. Once the door closed, Jason slapped him. "What the hell?"

"That's for leaving without telling me," Jason said. He grabbed the back of 10K's head and kissed him. He pulled away, "I love you too."

10K pulled him back in and kissed him.

* * *

"If you told me that you got kicked out, I would've joined you," Jason said. They were lying in their respective beds, after making-out.

10K snorted, "Why leave the place that keeps you living? At least you have food and a place to sleep."

"Trees," Jason said.

"Trees aren't food," 10K replied.

"You know what I meant," Jason said.

10K wondered if it would be the right time to mention the horde of zombie squirrels. He decided to tell him, "Zombie squirrels, dude."

"Those exist?" Jason asked.

"So does zombie bears and a dude that lives in the Antarctic," 10K said.

Jason was confused, "The South Pole?"

"I suppose. I never talked to him," 10K said. "I'm assuming that there are zombie penguins too. Also Murphy can control people that he bit."

"Now you're making me want to come with you," Jason replied.

"You should've been there to see the Liberty Bell be used as a weapon," 10K said.

"Aw man. This is why I don't want to be stuck here. It sounds more of an adventure out there," Jason replied.

"How come you never got a roommate? They usually room people together once someone got kicked out," 10K asked.

"I don't want to deal with a slob. I like having things neat, you know?" Jason said.

10K was positive that Jason has OCD, "Yeah." He remembered the first time he met Jason. He left the covers messed up and Jason wigged out, so he tried to make the bed anyway. That was when he noticed that Jason was cute.

"I want to come with you," Jason replied. He finally got 10K back; he didn't want to lose him again.

"I don't want to affect your decision," 10K replied.

"You didn't. I want to see the outside world. I want some adventure," Jason replied.

"Why leave here?" 10K asked, "I'm sure there are things that will make you, uh, wig out."

"Like what?" Jason asked.

"Mount Rushmore," 10K replied. "They fu—screwed that up."

"Did you almost—"

"Yes," 10K replied. Saying 'fuck' bothered Jason a lot, for some reason. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Jason replied. "Now sleep."

* * *

"So, are you—" Cassandra asked.

"Bi," 10K interrupted. "I swing both ways, if you will."

Doc just nodded, "Alright."

Warren and Murphy glanced at each other. Warren nodded and looked over 10K's shoulder. "I see that we have a new person to help."

10K knew who it was without looking. "That's Jason."

"Yeah," Jason replied. He was holding a bow and arrows.

"Let me guess." Murphy said, "Also bi?"

"Yeah," Jason replied.

Warren looked at 10K and arched an eyebrow. 10K looked sheepish, "I dated him last year."

Doc just nodded, "Alright."

"Just one rule," Murphy said. "I don't care if you hold hands, cuddle, or kiss each other. I don't want to see you two make out." Murphy got in the vehicle.

10K and Jason looked at the others.

"I don't care," Cassandra said. Warren nodded and they got inside the vehicle. Doc gave a thumbs up and followed suit.

10K looked at Jason, "One last chance to leave."

Jason shook his head, "I'm good."

"Your parents?" 10K offered.

Jason shrugged, "Dead. I have no friends anymore."

"Let's go!" Murphy shouted. "I want to get out of here! This place is making my skin crawl!"

"I'm coming!" 10K shouted back. "Fine." They got in the vehicle too.

* * *

A/N: This turned out to be a little longer than I expected, so I tried to shorten in.


End file.
